From Destruction
by TVDPLLKICKINIT
Summary: Sequel to In Too Deep Kim Crawford spent four years running from her past, but know it's back to haunt her. After university, she must return to Seaford. To face those who hurt her and those she hurt. But when she realizes the damage she made by leaving, will anyone ever let her back in?
1. Chapter 1

**New chapter after a LONG time gap! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it.**

**Kim's P.O.V**

_4 Years Later_

" Mom, I'm landing right now." I text to her. I shove my leftover snacks into my bag while, my seat mate eyes me. I give him a look like 'what you've never seen a hungry blonde before?". Four years. After graduating university with a major in fashion design, I'm moving back to Seaford. I've visited my mom and brother a couple times, but I have never stayed long enough to see anyone else. I've lost touch with my former best friend Grace. She probably doesn't even remember. If she does and she hates me, I wouldn't blame her. Why should she forgive me when I left for college without a word, stop answering her calls and never told her when I was in town. My mom hooked me up with a bar tending gig. That's what I've been doing in New York as well. Interning while bar tending on the side. When they tell us we can leave I buckle out of my seat and grab my carry on. I lug it with me outside. It's really been a long time. I'm twenty one and moving back in with my mom. Great. Peachy. Just what I need.

I drop my things in my old bedroom. I didn't bother cleaning out most things before leaving, thinking I'd be here every weekend. Funny how things change. I walk over to my desk where I see a bunch of photos of me and Grace. Laughing, swimming, making funny faces. I let myself smile a little.

"Kim, your interview is in 30 minutes, you'd better get going." She says from my doorway. I giver her a nod. I go to change my clothes. I throw open my luggage. Shit. I really stacked up on clothes. I throw in my nicest pair of Jean shorts and a white button up blouse and my long camo button up, but I leave the buttons open. I put on some bright red lipstick.

"Kim this is an interview, you have got to were something more appropriate." My mom says from the doorway again. I shake my head.

"Mom. I am perfectly capable of dressing my self." I say, but the moment she leaves I throw off my blouse and put on a black tank top and slip on a black maxi dress and a jean jacket. I touch up my lipstick and my makeup. I open up my hair from the bun it was in and let the soft curls fall down my back. I grab my purse and phone. I run downstairs and slip on my black wedges.

"By mom!" I run outside and to the garage were my car was. I never took it when I left it. It looks shiny so I'm guessing my mom has been using it. I run to it it and kiss it.

"I've missed you." I open up the front door and plug the address my mom gave me into the GPS. When I get there I'm suddenly nervous. Can I really be back in Seaford and work at an extremely popular bar without running into anyone? It doesn't matter now, it guess. I look the same, just more mature. My cheeks have grown thinner without my mom here to stuff me with food. My hair is longer. I've grown just a smidgen. I walk into the bar and it's empty. It opens at eight. It's 7:30 right now. I go to were I see a room with office on it. I knock.

"Come in." I here a female voice. I walk in to see a women sitting at a desk typing furiously.

"Hi, I'm Kim. I'm here about-" She cuts me off.

"Yeah the new job. Got it. My top bartender will be her to train you when the bar opens and they come flooding in." She says, her eyes glued to the computer screen.

"Okay. Thank you so much." I say, gratefully.

"Yeah. You should probably get out of that dress, sweetheart. It gets pretty crazy in here." She says.

"Got it." I say. I go to the employee room she directs me too and slip off my maxi dress and fold it and put it on a locker. I smooth my tank top down and brush my hands on my jeans. I can do this. Then two employees come in laughing. There both guys. One of them sees me.

"You must be kim." He says, He's got slick black hair, scruff and is pretty built. He's definitely charming. The other one is a bit shorter with blonde hair and a towel slung over his shoulder. Well, this is definitely how they bring in the women.

"Yeah I am." I say. They walk over to me and I shake both of their hands then slip hands in my back pockets. The black haired one is Asher and the blonde is Jackson. There aren't going to be training me though. When we walk out of the room and out to the bar, Asher flips the open sign and people come flooding in as promised. I sit on a bar stool waiting for my trainer.

"There he is!" Jackson says to someone behind me. I quickly text my mom to not wait up for me.

"Hey man" A deep voice says behind me. I turn around and their is a guys standing behind me. Before I can get a good look at his face, he races to help out behind the bar.

"Kim this is your trainer. Jack meet the new employee Kim." He turns around and when our eyes meet heat rushes through me. It's him. They boy I've been hiding from, running from for years. He's just not a boy anymore. Clearly, you can't run from your past. He looks the same, no different. His hair is trimmed at the sides at longer at the top. It isn't falling into his eyes anymore. It's swept back. His jaw is hard and has scruff. He isn't the boy cute boy I fell in love with. He's grown and extremely sexy. His deep brown eyes aren't the same anymore. Their icy cold, filled with hatred and it's directed at me. When Asher clears his throat, Jacks eyes cold stare melts completely and he turns a grin at me.

"Back in town." He says, leaning over the bar toward me. I bite my lip.

"Yeah." I see. He stares at me deeply and I quickly look away from his gaze. He steps backward and throws a towel over his shoulder. He nudges his head at me, telling me to come behind the bar. I get off the chair and walk around to where he is.

"Asher covers the right side, Jackson covers the left. I'll cover the most busy area, the middle. You'll be between me and Asher. We work quick. Cups are over there, Ice dispenser is there and Beer is over there." He says pointing around the place. I nod quickly. He then faces me and puts a hand on his hip.

"So are you gonna work here for a bit then leans and never be heard from again?" He says, bitterly and his icy stare has returned. I put my head down in shame.

"Jack, I-" he cuts me off.

"Come one. It's a busy night." He says and walks past me. I take a deep breath and follow him.

Jack trains me on how to do all these things that i already know, but I listen anyway. All you need it do is flirt and customers keep coming back for more. He leans against the wall and watches how I handle my first customer.

"Hi what can I get you?" I ask. He's a guy, late twenties maybe. Handsome.

"That depends, what have you got?" He winks. I smirk at him.

"You look like a whiskey guy, I'm i right?" I lean over he counter.

"I'm i that readable?" He grins. I grab a cup and fill it with whiskey and hand it to him.

"Thanks. Your a dime." He smirks. I give him and innocent smile and op move to my next customer.

After the bar is empty, I'm completely drained. It's 3:00 am and I'm still jet lagged. I go to the back room and Asher is there, shirtless and damn if he isn't hot. His muscles are rippled and his biceps are just-

"Hey Kim I didn't see your there." He says, slipping on a shirt. I walk to grab my dress.

"It's fine. I just finished wiping downy the counters." I say. I slip on my dress and my jean jacket. I readjust my shoes than grab my bag.

"So is there something going on with you and Jack?" He says, walking toward me.

"What? No, not at all." I've just been rejected by him and I've never spoken to him for four years after that. I don't fell him that.

" He's just been eyeballing you all night." He heartbeat starts to pick up.

" it's nothing, I'm sure. Just making sure the new girl doesn't mess anything up I guess." I laugh and he smiles warmly at me. He then starts.

"So Kim I was wondering if maybe-"

"Kim, may I have a word?" Jack suddenly interrupt out of no where. I give Asher a sympathetic look and then I walk over to Jack. He places a hand on my lower back and guides me to a small room. It's the first time he's touched me and the feel of his hand is still electric. He closes the door.

"Look, I'm only going to say this once. When you left town and you didn't even think about contacting any of us, especially Grace, it hurt. It was maybe even beyond forgivable for her. You know I care about thy sister more than anything and you should've seen her when you left. She was a mess. We all were." He whispers. I close my eyes when I feel tears pricking the side of my eyes.

"I couldn't stay okay. It was too hard. After everything that happened here, I just wanted a fresh start." I say, my voice wobbly. He laughs harshly.

"You wanted a fresh start? If anyone deserved a fresh start it was Grace. She got stabbed by your boyfriend and our brother is dead and she let go of the only man who ever cared about her more than himself." He says sharply and I feel like backing up into a corner but the room is so small, I already am.

"Jack, I'm sorry-" he cuts me off.

"It doesn't matter if your sorry, Kim. Sorry won't replace damage you've caused over four years. Did you know that grace and Jerry broke up? Guess why? She was so obsessed with getting in touch with you, she blamed herself and Jerry too. She said to him, if she didn't spend so much time with him, she could've been there for you more." He says gruffly. I close my eyes, horrified at the damage if caused.

"I guess you can assume that me and Jerry aren't close anymore after him and my sister ended things." He says. I feel a tear slip down my cheek.

"I'm sorry okay I don't know what else you want me to say." I say.

"There isn't anything you can say that'll fix it. After me and grace figured out that it was you who was causing this drift between all of us it was too late. Jerry is getting married. Grace won't speak to me. Neither will Jerry. You screwed everything up. So don't come barging back in too our lives thinking will pick up were we left off. Cause we won't." He says roughly then he leaves the room. God, what have I done?

**Jacks P.O.V**

I wake up the next morning when my phone is ringing. Grace. What the hell.

"Hello?" I say, gruffly. I'm tired as hell. Seriously who calls a bartender at 3:00 in the afternoon?

"Is it true?" She says quietly, and I immediately understand her question.

"Yeah, it is. I saw her yesterday." I say. She curses under her breath.

"Who does she think she is to come and show her face here!" She yells. I rub my eyes.

"Don't worry about it. I gave her shit about it yesterday and she cried. You know I hate making girls cry Grace," I say throwing my covers off.

"Yeah well. After everything, won't you thinks she kind is deserved it?" She says, but I don't know what to say.

"Look, I always had a feeling she would come back and when she did I thought I would be so mad and angry at her. I am, but it's not worth it." I say. When I saw her yesterday, God was I pissed. Though I couldn't ignore how different she looked. She looked, guarded almost. She isn't the same teenage girl I remember. She grown. Mature. And sexy as hell. And when she's working, she is just-

"So your just going to let her off the hook? Of course Jack, you've always been blinded by love when it comes to Kim." She says, angrily. I shake my head. That was the old me.

"I'm not, okay? I don't plan on being close with Kim. All she is to me now is a fellow bartender." I say quietly.

"Fine." She says.

"Anything else you want to say grace before you never call me again." I say.

"Don't get to close to her again. God knows, that's what's best for all of us." She whispers then hangs up.

**Hey guys!**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter! What would you guys like to see next? Leave some reviews! I love to read them. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! New chapters up! Leave a review please and thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It**

**Jacks P.O.V**

When I walked into work, I saw Kim laughing with Asher. The sound of her laugh warmed by body and sent shivers down my back. She always had the most beautiful laugh. Now her smile, that was something else. Her smile lights up any room and fill up the darkest halls. Her smile hast the ability to leave your heart pounding, wishing you were the one on the revive bing end of that glowing grin.

"Jack?" Asher said to me. I glanced up at him and I saw Kim entering the back.

"What?" I asked, walking in behind the bar. He grinned at shook his head.

"You were staring at Kim for like five minutes straight. I don't even think you blinked." He says, wiping down some cups.

"You must be nuts." I say distantly. Did she feel the need to leave the room because of what I said yesterday? Was I that harsh?

"Whatever man." He says, chuckling. I arch my eyebrow.

"So what were you guys chatting about?" I ask, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Our extremely hot make out before you waked in." He says, seriously. My head swivels to him sharply.

"What?" I say, did he make out with Kim? I clench my fists at my side.

"I'm kidding okay. We were talking about pancakes. Chill" He says. I shake my head. Why the hell did that bother me? I'm definitely over her. Then she walks back out and saunters to the door to flip in the open sound. She looks great. She wearing peach shorts, a white tank with the logo of the bar and has her in a long braid. She glances over at me and just as quickly looks away. I lick my lips and get ready for work. This should be great.

**Kim's P.O.V**

I have no idea why I thought that working with Jack would be easy. I just... miss him. Miss his touch, his smell, his everything. It's like he's so close but so far away. I can't tell he wants nothing to do with me. Someone approaches me and ask me for a beer. I walk over to fill the glass up when Jack passes behind me. He stops and his hands press to my waist moving me to the side. He doesn't let go. He keeps one hand on my waist while he reaches down for a bottle of whiskey. He get up and looks down at me and his lips are almost an inch away from mine.

"Ehhm?" The customer says, waving impatiently. Jack immediately back away and his eyes glaze over. He shakes his head, like 'did I seriously do that'. I step away from him and walk to the customer and hand him his drink. He smirking. He probably saw Jack staring disgustingly at me. Can you say embarrassing?

After we close up, I slip on my black cardigan over my shirt and open my hair from the braid it was in. I grab my purse and walk towards my car. I'm looking through my purse for my keys when I strong hand tightly grabs my upper arm and flips me around. It's the customer from earlier. He looks piss drunk.

" Can I get a ride?" He asks, his breath reeking of alcohol. I try to break from his grip.

"To where?" I ask to buy myself sometime while I fish for my pepper spray in my bag.

"Your place." He grins.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I yell when he reaches for my chest. I shove him backward and grab my pepper spray and just spray everywhere at him.

"Oh shit. Kim!" I hear. Asher. I sprayed Asher.

"Oh my god. Asher! I'm so sorry!" I say. The drunk stumbled toward me so I kick him in the balls. He groans and Asher grabs him by the neck. His eyes are still fairly red.

"You stay the hell away from her. Is that clear?" He says. Then he tosses the drunk onto the floor. He faces me.

"You alright?" He asks, rubbing his eyes. I reach up to pull his hands from his face.

"Don't do that. You'll make it worse." I grab his extremely large upper arm and pull him back to the bar. I take him to the sink so he can flush his eyes. I wrap some ice in a towel. He sits at a bar stool and I hold ice over one of his eyes to cool the burning. Hes really tall. When we're sitting he still manages to be taller.

"Comfortable?" He grins. I'm standing between his legs. Okay. Awkward.

"Cute." I say. I remove the ice and press it on the next eye.

"Ooh" He says and grabs my hip. A shiver runs through me and I take a sharp breath. I've never felt this with anyone since.. Since Jack. He grabs my wrist and pulls my hand from his face. He rests his hand on my neck and he pulls me into a kiss. I drop the ice on the floor and I kiss him back. His lips are smooth and his tongue enter my lips and explored my mouth. He bit my bottom lip. Wow, he is sexy. I kiss him roughly and he pulls me into his lap. I wrap my legs around his waist. He runs his hands up my waist and back until he tangles his finger through my hair. I've never kissed a guy with scruff before. Why the hell didn't i? His kiss is familiar. I haven't kissed anyone since I've left Seaford.

"Make sure to lock up." I tear my mouth away from Asher's and glance to the door. Jack. He saw us. He exists the bar, not even glancing back. I climb off of Asher awkwardly.

"I'll be right back." I say and chase after Jack. He's at his bike putting on his helmet.

"Jack, please just listen-" He cuts me off.

"What Kim? Look, I don't care what you do with your life. I don't give a shit." He say angrily. I cross my arms.

"Okay, so you're pissed at me when all I'm doing it's trying to move on with my life. Your the one that needs to move on with your life." I say to him.

"Kim don't you get it? I can't move on. I haven't been able to move on because of you!" He yells.

"And why is that?" I say.

"Because I'm still in love with you!" He bellows. I take a step back. What? I glance at him and I've never seen him so full of emotion before. I can see his eyes begging me to tell him that I love him to, but I don't think I can.

"Don't you dare tell me you love me after everything you've put me through" I say my voice shaking.

"Everything I've put you through? You left. You left without even thinking about how it would affect me,Kim. You know why? Your selfish. Your a selfish bitch." He snarls at me. I'm too shocked to say anything, because I know it's true. It was selfish of me to leave. He murmurs some thing then drives off.

When I walk back into my house, I see my mom sitting on the counter drinking something. I drop the keys not the counter and sit across from her.

"Everything okay?" I ask. She looks up at me and her eyes are bloodshot

"Oh mom. What's wrong?" I ask, as I step of my chair to sit beside her. She sniffles.

" It's your father." My father? He's dead.

"What about him?" I ask cautiously.

"He's not dead Kim. He only faked it so he could be with his mistress." She says and I look at her in shock. Wait what. My blood runs cold.

"The funeral." I say, how do you have a funeral for someone who isn't dead?

"The casket was empty. I didn't want to tell you because you were so young at the time. Everybody thought he disappeared but when I went to Boston for a work meeting, he was there. I kept my head down, he didn't see me." I step back. So my dad isn't dead?

"This is so messed up." I whisper then run to my room. I knock over my drawer, how the hell could he do this. Cheat on my mom and act like he was dead? That sick. I feel tears brimming my eyes. I collapse onto my bed and sobbed. I should've never come back here.

**Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter! Leave a review! I love reading them!**

**Sabrina **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for not posting in a while. Any way new chaper is finally up! Enjoy and leave. A review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it**

**Kim's P.O.V**

Two weeks have passed, since the Asher thing, the Jack thing and the Dad thing. I couldn't even sleep properly. I kept my distance from both men at work. It wasn't hard considering all I could think about was my dad. Today was the day I was moving out of my house. I found an apartment not to far from work. I said good bye to my mom and my baby bro. I had a lot of thing to carry. So many clothes and makeup. I have no idea how I'm going to to get everything into the apartment. I have no friends to help me and my mom is really busy. This should be great. I put up to the building. I grab my lease. Room 23, 6th floor.I drag two of my bags towards the elevator. When it comes I drag my luggage and press floor six.

"Hold the elevator!" I hear. I click the open button. Suddenly Jack comes sauntering in.

"Thanks." He breaths. He looks at me then does a double take.

"What are you doing here?" He says coldly. I don't have time for this.

"Moving in." I say, quietly. Wait does he live here.

"Really?" He says. I nod. He laughs coldly. He slaps the stop button.

"So are you just stalking me? Moving in were I live. Working were I work. Is this some sort of game to you?" He says, angrily. Is he serious right now.

"This may come as a shock to you but not everything I do is because of you. I didn't kiss Asher to make you jealous. I didn't move here to get close to you. I didn't get a job at that bar because of you. Don't worry about the job actually, I'm getting another one in a couple weeks so I'll be out of your hair in no time. But of course you wouldn't assume that cause I'm just a selfish bitch right?" I say and slam the stop button again. The elevator stairs to move again and j don't even glance back at Jack. When it's gets to sixth floor, Jack gets out and leaves. I struggle to pull my bags out of the elevator. Then I feel a hand pry mine gently away from the bags. Jack start to pull my bags under UR of the elevator.

"I can do s myself." I say, pissed.

"What's your room?" He ignored me. I murmur 23. He starts to pull my bags towards the room. I follow him awkwardly and pull my keys out of my bag. I open the door and hold it open for him.

" Do you have more things for to bring up." He asks. I nod.

"I'll do it myself." I say walking back to the elevator.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm helping you." I don't say anything . Why turn down free help. Even if it is from Jack. We take awkward elevator rides back and forth. I carry boxes and Jack carries couches and desks and bunch of other things I took from my moms place. He won't let me carry anything we finish, I offer Jack a glass of juice, with he shockingly accepts. We sit awkwardly at the counter.

" I never meant to call you... what I called you Kim. I'm so sorry. I was just upset." He says.

"It's no big deal." I say, quietly. He moves closer to me and grabs my hand.

"Yes it is Kim. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that, you didn't deserve it." He says. I feel my heart racing. His hands still fits perfectly into mine. I glance up at him an he's staring at our hands linked together._ Don't get attached, my mind says._

_" _Kim" He whispers, leaning his forehead against mine.

"Hmm." I murmur.

"I wish we worked out." He says quietly. It's completely silent in the room, until could hear a pin drop.

It takes me forever to unpack my shit. I mean, I knew I had a lot of thing but this is just ridiculous. I've been working all day, getting my shit together. When my apartment looks semi done, I take a break. I go up to the roof of the building where they have these hammocks and it has an incredible view. When I walk around the building, I see a pool with two people in it.

"Jack I have to work tomorrow. Raincheck?" My heart starts racing. Jack? A woman says climbing out of the pool. She wraps a towel around herself. Jack jumps out of pool and wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her neck. This can't be happening. The woman giggles

"Jack I have to go!" She squeals.

"Alright bye babe."

J**ack has a girl? Now that's a problem! Leave a review and what you think Is coming up next!thanks for reading!**

**Sabrina **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I've been trying to post forever! But every time I tried it wouldn't come out properly. Thank god I fixed it now so here is a very long chapter to make up for all the time lost! Leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it **

**Kim's P.O.V**

I'm getting dressed for work the next day. I'm exhausted. I have to go to an interview for a runway company and then I have to go to work. I called my mom last night and she told me that she was going to Boston with my little brother, to confront my father. I told her not to, that he wasn't worth it. But she insisted that she had to. So I let her go. She promised to call me everyday with updates. I take a shower and brush my teeth. I wear my lace black top and a bright red skirt. I curl my hair quickly. I slip on my red pumps with bow at the front. I quickly brush on some mascara and touch up my red lipstick. I grab my black handbag and race out of the apartment. When I open the door I almost run directly into Jack and a different girl. Did I mention jacks apartment is directly across from mine? Just my luck. Jack has her caged against door across mine and he's kissing her neck. I feel both pissed and hurt. The girl sees me and prys Jack off of her.

"Sorry." She giggles. Jack turn around and when our eyes lock, his eyes widen. I walk to the elevator calmly. When I glance to my left back at Jack, she's going back in their house and he's walking my way. I push the elevator butting over and over again.

"Kim-" Jack starts. I hold up my hand to him.

"Don't." I say, my voice cracking. Why do I let him have so much control over me.

"Kim please, hear me out. I was going to tell you about her." Jack says reaching for my hand.

"I don't care." I say and finally the elevator comes, Jack slips in with me.

"Are you mad that I didn't wait for you? I mean, are you still not over me?" He says. Is he serious.

"You seriously think I'm not over you? God Jack, you saw me kiss someone else!" I say. He looks angry at the mention of my and Asher's kiss. He bites his lip.

"Kim it isn't what you think. She isn't-" I cut him off, when the elevator door opens.

"I need to go Jack." I say then race out of there.

I enter a huge office with magazine covers and awards all over the wall. I sit down across my interviewer.

"So what your major?" A women with streaked blonde hair asks me. She looks really tough, all business women like. Suit and pencil skirt, hair in a tight bun.

"I major in Fashion design and I also have a background in art." I say, confidently. She nods her head and scribbles stuff down.

"May I see some of your sketches?" She asks, completely uninterested. I grab my sketchbook and hand it over. She flips through it lazily.

"These are amazing." She says, expressionless.

"Thank You." I say. She hands me back my book.

"Well, Kim. You've got a great application. Your records clean. You have great drawing, you've got this in the bag." She says and I struggle to contain my squeal of excitement.

"Thank you so much." I say and stand up to shake her hand.

"See you soon. Hopefully." She says, finally cracking a smile. I light up.

"Fingers Crossed."

I race into work. I'm like thirty minutes late. Tonight I was supposed to take the first shift. I thrown my bag into the locker room then walk back to the bar, wrapping on my apron.

"Your late." Asher says, grinning while serving drinks.

"Did you cover my shift?" I ask.

"What can I say. Im a gentleman." He says, then walks over to me

"How could I ever repay you?" I ask, coyly. Images of me and Jack yesterday flash through me.

"Excuse me?" A customer ask. I move to the customer and Asher groans. I snicker.

The night goes by fairly quickly. Jack comes to work not far after I came. I can feel him trying to catch my eye on multiple occasions, I ignore it. I never even look at him once. When we close the bar Asher catches up with me in he locker room.

"Hey Kim." He says, leaning against the locker door beside mine.

"Hi." I say slipping on my coat.

"Listen you know I like you but it would kind of be weird if we had a thing, you know me and Jack being friends and what not." He says, staring at his feet.

"What did Jack say to you?" I ask, hesitantly.

"Just that you and him weren't on good terms." He says, biting his lip.

"Of Course that's what he said." I say slamming my locker door. I walk out of the bar. Jack at his bike which is parked next to mine. Well fuck me.

"Kim can we please talk. That girl in the morning was just a one time thing okay?" He says, quietly. I look at him expressionless. At Least that's what I was going for.

"I don't care, Jack. Be with who ever you want." I say reaching for my keys.

"Fine." He says quietly.

"Stay out of my way and I think we can work civilly." I say. He looks up at me like he's trying to understand me.

"If that's what you want."

Jack and I had made good on our promise to stay out of each others way. Work was pretty good considering, although I hadn't heard back from the fashion job. I really want that job. It would just make my life that much easier. I always seem to run into Jack and his parade of women. Making out. Sweet talking. I mean it definitely hurts to see them together, but sometimes Jack just likes to make a point that he's spoken for. He'll be working and then he'll get a call from some girl and he will literally talk so loud and even wander by me, just as he happens to be telling a girl that he can't wait to get her in bed tonight. What a prick.

My best friend from New York is coming to town. Her name is Echo. We were roommates in college. She was honestly so great . She would let me constant vent to her about everything and it's just felt to get that off my chest. She's the cutest girl ever. She has long black hair, big beautiful eyes and these really big glasses. One thing we seemed to have in common was our love for fashion. We would go shopping to get her, apply for the same jobs, everything I thought I'd be doing with Grace.

"Knock, Knock" she says, barging through the door. I run to her and jump on her like a rabid animal.

"Echo! Oh my god I've missed you so much!" She squeezes me back and pushed her glasses up.

"I've missed you too! Your a beatch for not calling me by the way!" She tries to act mad.

"I'm sorry, I've just got s lot on my mind. Come on. Well head out soon." I say. We sit and catch up. She's in town for a couple weeks, thank the lord. So we have a lot of time to catchup. We plan to go out to the bar tonight. I grab my red half sleeve lace dress. It's just my favorite dress. I slip on my black flats. My legs are starting to ache from wearing heels all the time. I grab my purse.

"Shall we leave?" I say, cordially. She bows and gestures her arm to the door.

"Lead the way." She says, we link arms and head out.

I introduce Echo to Asher and they immediately hit it off. I sit at the bar, sipping my beer. Jack is busting his ass tonight. Jackson too. I stay near Jacks area, but enough so that he doesn't have to serve me.

"Kim can we talk?" Jack says, bending over the bar top.

"Jack I can't do this today really." I say, looking at him. He looks like he wants to protest but when our eyes lock, something flashes in his eyes. I see him walk off. Thank god. I ant deal with him right now. Suddenly I'm hauled up by my waist.

"Jack, what the hell are you doing?" I screech. He shushes me and takes me to the back. He lock the door of the locker room.

"What is this, Jack?" He runs his fingers down his face.

"Grace is here." He says and my jaw drops. Oh shit!

"What! I need talk to her!" I say and try to move past Jack but he pushes me back.

"Kim this isn't a small fight were you can kiss and makeup. She's different and not so forgiving." He says. I pinch my eyes together.

"I can't hide, Jack. I need to talk to her." I say and he looks at me. Worry. He's worried.

"Fine but I'm coming." He says and then stalk off. I'm right behind him. Then I see her. Just as beautiful as before, if not more, her once long brown hair is now ombré and cut a little shorter. She was thin but not too skinny. She was sitting in a booth texting someone.

"Grace." I whisper and when she look up from her phone, all the blood draining from her face, pure anger.

"And what the fuck do you want?" She says, and I flinch back. I made her this cold. I betrayed my best friend.

"I just want to talk." I say. She laughs sadistically.

"Talk? So after almost five years you want to talk? I don't think so." She grabs her phone and get up and leaves. I look to Jack. But he doesn't show any emotion. I go after her and Jack follows close behind me. I reach her at her car.

"Let me explain Grace please. I never meant to hurt you!" I say, my eyes brimming with tears. When she turn around her tears are already flowing.

"But you did! You hurt me more than you hurt him! I was your best friend for God sakes! And you just.., you abandoned me. After all these plans we had for ourselves in college, the things we would do, you left me to do them alone. Because you never thought about how it would effect me when you left. But you didn't care did you? You still don't." She says and know I'm crying too.

"Grace please. When I left I was I a dark place and I didn't want to bring you down with me." I say, sniffling. She shakes her head.

"That wasn't your choice to make,Kim. You know why? Best friends stick together. Through thick and thin, okay. You didn't even give me that choice. You just left. I guess that means we aren't best friends. We never were." She says angrily the hops in her car and zooms away. I start crying and shaking uncontrollably. Jack tries to caress my arm. I move back and face him.

"I don't deserve you sympathy, Jack. She right. I underestimated out friendship." I say. He shakes his head.

"Kim listen, all relationships can be salvaged. You just have to try hard enough." He says, sincerely.

"I don't think so Jack. Look you should go back to work." I say.

"I'm not gonna leave you here alone like this Kim." I laugh. He arches his eyebrows.

"I'm not your problem Jack! Don't worry about me okay. I don't need you." I say, harshly. He head snaps at me. His eyes flash in shock then anger.

"You know what Kim. Keep pushing people away and soon enough, you'll have no one left. Cause if you keep pushing everyone away, people are just going to stop trying to get close to you." He says. Then he stalks off. In one day, I've managed to anger two Brewers and lose both of their love, and maybe I'm just not worthy of their love. Not anymore.

**Hey guys! Hope you liked te chapter! I'll be updating a lot since its a long weekend! Hope you guys liked the chapter! Leave a review telling me what you think will happen with Grace and Kim and Jack and Kim! Thanks**

**Sabrina**


End file.
